nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Power V51
Nintendo Power V51 is the August 1993 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It featured Street Fighter II Turbo on it's cover. Super NES ''Street Fighter II Turbo'' The first SNES game featured in the magazine is the cover story, Street Fighter II Turbo. The article has a breakdown of each character and all their stats and skills. ''Zombies Ate My Neighbors'' The next featured article reviews Zombies Ate My Neighbors. The article talks about the different items and weapons, and also has maps for six Stages. ''Alien³'' This Super NES article takes a look at Alien³. The article provides maps for Stages 1–3. ''Goof Troop'' The next article discusses Goof Troop, the game based on the popular Disney animated series at the time. The article had maps for Stages 1–5. ''Nigel Mansell's World Championship Racing'' The last SNES article features Nigel Mansell's World Championship Racing. It contains maps for 16 different tracks. It also shows comparisons to the NES and Game Boy versions. Nester's Adventures As in previous issues, a Nester's Adventures comic is featured here. This one portrays Nester in a The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening setting. Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: Star Fox comic This is Act 7 of a comic based on Star Fox. Fox McCloud and his team find themselves stuck out in the void of space with no fuel, and it is revealed that Andross survived and was the one who kidnapped Slippy Toad. The Name of the Game This 4-page article gives details and differences between games that have very similar names, such as The Addams Family and The Addams Family: Pugsley's Scavenger Hunt. Game Boy ''Speedy Gonzales'' The first Game Boy article reviews Speedy Gonzales, based on the Looney Tunes cartoon character. The article has maps for six different levels. ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' Star Trek: The Next Generation is the next game featured. It briefly provides information for each mission. ''4-in-1 Funpak: Volume II'' The last Game Boy game featured is 4-in-1 Funpak: Volume II. The 2-page article lists the games that can be played: Solitaire, Dominoes, Peg Out, and Yacht. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Inindo: Way of the Ninja (SNES), Road Runner's Death Valley Rally (SNES), Ultima: Warriors of Destiny (NES), Final Fantasy Adventure (GB), and Star Fox (SNES). NES ''Jurassic Park'' The first featured NES game is Jurassic Park, based on the popular film of the same name. The 6-page article talks about the different dinosaurs the player will encounter and has maps for Levels 1-3. It also has a quick look at the Game Boy version and announces that the Super NES version is coming soon. ''King's Quest V'' King's Quest V is the next game featured. The article provides a quick look at each area on the overworld map. Top 20 The "Top 20" section of the magazine lists the top 20 NES, Game Boy, and Super NES games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *Super NES *# Star Fox *# Street Fighter II: The World Warrior *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *# Super Mario Kart *# Mario Paint *Game Boy *# Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins *# Super Mario Land *# Metroid II: Return of Samus *# Kirby's Dream Land *# The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *NES *# Super Mario Bros. 3 *# The Legend of Zelda *# Mega Man 5 *# Battletoads *# Final Fantasy Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. Some of the top-rated games in this section include (in alphabetical order): *Super NES: **''Final Fight 2, ''Street Fighter II Turbo, Zombies Ate My Neighbors *NES: **''Jurassic Park, ''Nigel Mansell's World Championship Racing *Game Boy: **''Speedy Gonzales, ''Tesserae Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include ClayFighter (SNES), Mega Man 6 (NES), Final Fantasy Legend III (GB), and Mega Man IV (GB). The Summer Consumer Electronics Show '93 update also appeared here. Category:1993 Nintendo Power volumes Category:CES